10 Days Until Graduation
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: Ito and Makoto are about to graduate. In exactly 10 days 10 horrific events will occur to blow Makoto's secret. Will he be able to graduate safely and become an actor? Or will he be sent back to run the dojo?
1. Day 1

It was late spring. Graduation was nearing quickly. There were only ten days until they would be free of high school. Everyone was excited but nobody was more thrilled then Ito and Makoto. They were counting down the days together happily. This morning Ito was at Makoto's waiting for him to finish getting ready so they could go to school together.

"YES! The teachers have finally given us no homework!!!!!" Ito exclaimed jumping up in the air.

"Ito-san…. ♥Did you forget about that report already? ♥" Makoto asked looking at her seriously.

"WHAT REPORT????" Ito cried in a panic.

She ran around flustered trying to remember the last minute assignment. A sweat-drop appeared on Makoto's head.

"♥I was kidding…♥" Makoto said innocently smiling.

Ito blushed a furious shade of red. She embarrassedly turned her head to the side to hide her blush and attempted to punch Makoto. Makoto smiled playfully blacking her hit.

He laughed slightly as he turned back to the mirror and added the finishing touches to his make-up. Ito stood there staring at the floor embarrassedly, not daring to meet his gaze. Makoto placed the long blonde wig on top of his head using a clip and other "tools" to hold it in place. He tugged on the hem of his shirt making sure that nothing that will reveal his secret showed. After he was sure he looked one hundred percent female he walked away from the mirror grabbing his bag and Ito's.

"Come on Ito-san, we'll be late for school," Ito called to her.

Ito didn't say anything but nodded and headed over to Makoto who was waiting by the door. She took her backpack from Makoto without looking at his face and started out the door. Makoto grabbed her hand not letting her go forward another inch.

"Ito-san, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me…." He told her looking at her seriously.

"I'm not mad…" she replied looking back at him.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

"I am!" she cried embarrassedly staring directly at him and feeling a blush spread across her face.

She lowered her head pulling her hand out of his. He gazed at her uncertainly.

"Then are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

She stared at him shocked by his words exclaiming, "Of course not!!! I don't even care if they call me a lesbian again!"

Makoto smiled at her stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

"Just ten more days…. Can you wait that long?" he whispered to her as he passed her.

Ito froze in her place speechless by his words. When he looked back at her she just slowly nodded blushing madly. Makoto grinned at her.

"Let's get going before we're late," he responded in a girl's tone of voice.

She followed him to school slowly keeping up with him. As soon as they got to the school the principle started chasing Ito complaining about her uniform.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN WEAR A GIRL'S UNIFORM ON THE LAST SEVERAL DAYS OF HIGH SCHOOL?????" he demanded darting down the hall after her.

"I'LL WEAR GIRL'S CLOTHES WHEN I WANT TO!!!!!!!" Ito screamed back skidding around a corner.

Makoto shook his head watching them disappear out of his eye range. He sighed and headed to their classroom without Ito. Class was about to start in a minute or two and Ito still hadn't arrived.

"_Are they still running around the school?" _ Makoto wondered as he took his seat at the classroom.

The teacher got up from her seat and began to write some plans for the day on the board. Ito barged into the room breathlessly right before the bell rung apologizing and taking her seat.

"Right on time Ito-san," Makoto smiled as she took her seat.

"Okay… Today we'll be discussing Graduation plans," The teacher announced ignoring Ito.

All the students groaned lazily.

"SHUT UP! At least there's no test about proper manners for graduations!!!!" she snapped back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ito cried pounding her fists on her desk.

"Oh right… A math test sounds better………" she smirked.

Ito slumped back down to seat frowning muttering something about how she couldn't wait to get out of here. She sat there half listening to the mini-lecture.

"-Did you hear all that?"

The class nodded their heads eager to leave.

"Ok then! Go to your club rooms immediately! No dawdling in the halls!"

"WHAT? Our club rooms? I thought it was time to leave!" whined Ito as she slouched down in her seat.

"Your fault for not listening," teased Yoshiro.

Ito just scowled at him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on! Let's go! All we're doing is planning a party!" urged Yoshiro.

"……………….."

Ito didn't look fully convinced at all.

"Heh…. I'll meet you there then! I'm going to go pick up Misaki and Nobuko!" Yoshiro told her before he ran out of the room sliding the door shut.

"Come on Ito…." Makoto said touching her shoulder.

Ito reluctantly got out of her seat and followed Makoto to the drama club room. They both were the only ones in the room besides Mrs. Itô who greeted them warmly. She continued to write some words on the board after gesturing to them to take a seat.

"See? This isn't that bad," Makoto told Ito with a smile as he pulled out her chair for her.

"How do you know……" Ito groaned taking her seat.

"Because have you read what she's writing on the board? Beach party…. Food…. Drinks…" Makoto read aloud.

"Beach party??? AS IN BATHING SUITS????" Ito screamed her eyes widening.

"Yes… do you have an issue with that?" Mrs. Itô asked looking back at Ito.

"Yes… what's wrong Ito-san?" Makoto asked calmly.

"Mako… You…. Umm…. Your _scars_…." Ito muttered quietly.

"I'll be fine. I don't have to swim. Don't worry about it!♥" Makoto reassured her.

Ito stared at Makoto still not fully satisfied. Makoto just kept smiling. Before Ito or Makoto could say anything more the door swung open and the rest of the drama club entered.

"Sorry we're late!" cried Nobuko popping out from behind Misaki.

"Yeah…. We had to make a quick stop at the store to get some snacks because a certain someone got hungry!" Misaki added glaring at Yoshiro.

"Hope ya didn't start the part without us!" Yoshiro laughed ignoring Misaki's look of death.

Ito rolled her eyes at him; she was not in the mood for this. Makoto just continued to smile pleasantly. The rest of the drama club took their seats and they began their discussion about their celebration party. After an hour or two they all finally settled on a date, time and activity.

"Ok so it's settled! This Saturday at the beach!" Mrs. Itô told everyone.

They all nodded in agreement eager to leave.

"Ok then…. Get on home!"

Everyone barged out the door at once clogging the exit. Makoto and Ito stood back staring at how idiotic they all looked. Ito groaned and kicked Yoshiro from behind sending him flying out of the door way causing the rest of them to fall onto the floor. The moans were heard as they all rubbed their scraped elbows and knees. Yoshiro peeled himself off the wall wincing as he wobbled over to Misaki. Before anyone else could say a thing Ito grabbed Makoto's hand and was out of there in a flash.

"Ito-san! Is something the matter?" Makoto asked as he held his wig in place while he ran with Ito.

"Nothing!" Ito snapped in an irritated voice.

Makoto grasped Ito's thin wrist and pulled back bringing them both into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind them and looked at Ito seriously.

"Can you tell me now?" he spoke in a serious tone.

Ito seemed a little hesitant before she spoke.

"It's just…. Summer is almost here…. School is almost over… I thought we'd be able to spend more time with each other but we ended up having to spend an extra hour at school!" Ito fumed.

Makoto looked at her, slightly relieved that it was nothing huge.

"Just a little more Ito-san… then you won't have to wait anymore…" Makoto muttered to her softly in his usual low voice.

"Mako! You shouldn't talk like that at school! Someone could hear!"

"There's nobody in here but the two of us……" He murmured into her ear leaning towards her.

"Mako! What are you doing?!" Ito asked taking a step back.

Makoto grabbed both of her wrists pulling her closer to him.

"I thought you were upset we didn't get to spend much time together…"

Ito froze in her place blushing deeply. Their faces were inches apart when the door creaked open. She shoved Makoto away immediately. Makoto stumbled back unprepared for their sudden intruder. The bright lights flickered on blinding them both for a second.

"Makoto? I swear I heard a guy in here with Ito! I was gonna beat him up! But I'm really glad the two of you are here!" Sakamoto said in one sentence with a wide grin on his face.

"IDIOT!" snapped Ito punching Sakamoto directly in the face.

Makoto covered his mouth to muffle his laugh as Sakamoto fell over onto his back. Ito gave Sakamoto a furious death glare.

"But I really did hear a man's voice……" Sakamoto muttered trying to get up.

"THEN YOU GOTTA BE DEAF 'CAUSE ME AND MAKO ARE THE ONLY ONES IN HERE!" Ito shouted at him angrily.

Makoto watched Ito grab Sakamoto by his collar and shake him violently trying to convince him that he was just hearing things. He let out a long breath of relief, he was just glad that Sakamoto was an idiot who'd believe almost anything.

Nine more days until graduation……………

This was my First W Juliet Fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own W Juliet!!!


	2. Day 2

Yay! W Juliet chap 2! Thank you for your awesome reviews! bows contains info from vol 13! **BE WARNED! SPOLIERS ALERT!!!!!!** (I just got vol 13)

Ring Ring

Ito tossed over from the annoying phone that disturbed her sleep. She nearly smashed it but the ringing stopped soon enough. She smiled to herself snuggling back into her covers in temporary bliss until her door slammed open.

"Ito! Telephone! Get up!" Ryuya yelled from her doorstep.

Ito pulled the blanket higher over her head not giving a hint of getting up.

"It's Makoto," Ryuya added.

Ito jumped out of her bed grabbing the phone from Ryuya's hand eagerly. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Ryuya standing there dumbfounded.

"Hello? Mako?" Ito greeted.

"Good morning Ito-san. Did you forget we were supposed to go graduation shopping today?" replied Makoto.

"WHAT? That was today???? I'll be right there!!!" Ito exclaimed.

"Yes, we're meeting at the front of the mall! See you soon," Makoto responded with a smile.

Ito ended the phone call tossing the phone onto her bed. She rummaged through her closet trying to decide what to wear. Rashly she pulled out one of her new skirts and a plain top. Quickly she pulled them on and ran a brush through her hair. Only for Makoto would she worry so much about her looks. With a jolt she grabbed her bag and ran out her room.

"Bye Onii-chan! I'm off to go graduation shopping!!!!" Ito called as she darted out of the house.

Ryuya and Yuto didn't even have enough time to react. Ito sprinted all the way to the nearby mall.

_"Damn… Why did I wear a skirt? They are so hard to run in!!!" _ Ito thought as she breathlessly slowed to a walk at the doors of the mall.

She swung the doors open and stepped in looking around for Makoto. Ito ignored all the eyes staring at her. Makoto was sitting on the edge of the fountain wearing a long skirt with her wig tied up in a pony tail.

"Ito-san! Over here!" Makoto waved her over eagerly.

"Makoto… Why are you dressed like that? No one else is here…" Ito asked looking slightly confused.

"Ito-san… It's not just the two of us-!" Makoto started.

"Miura! You're in a skirt… in your free will?" Yoshiro could only stare at Ito.

Misaki whacked Yoshiro across the head but she herself was bewildered by Ito's clothing choice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ito cried blushing embarrassedly.

"We all decided to go graduation shopping together! Remember?" Nobuko reminded with a smile.

"Hey are we going ye- Ito! Did you get dressed up all for me???" Sakamoto gasped running over and grabbing both of her hands in his.

Ito looked uncomfortable. Instantly she regretted putting on a skirt. Makoto stepped over pulling Ito away from Sakamoto.

"Why yes! We are going now!" Makoto said with a false smile.

Even though his eyes were closed Ito could tell they were shooting daggers through Sakamoto's heart.

"Don't be jealous Makoto! You still in my heart too!" he cooed placing an arm on Makoto's shoulder.

"I'm so touched. Now remove your hand," Makoto ordered still smiling.

Sakamoto dropped his arm, holding his hands up in innocence. There was an awkward feeling lingering in the air.

"Um… Lets get going! Which store to first?" Misaki asked trying to break the silence.

"Lingerie!" Sakamoto suggested with a large grin.

"NOT WITH YOU!" yelled Ito kicking him in the chest.

"Your panties… I saw them…" muttered Sakamoto as he dropped to the ground.

Ito blushed darkly as she held down her skirt. She would never get used to the fact that she couldn't move around so freely in a skirt.

"WHADDYA DOIN' LOOKIN' UP A GIRL'S SKIRT!!!" She yelled.

"I think we'll split up…. Guys and girls is the best choice…" Misaki decided.

Nobuko nodded agreeing with Misaki. Makoto just smiled while Ito looked at the floor.

"But Misaki…" Yoshiro started.

"No buts! You stay with Sakamoto and away from us until we are done!"

The two boys sulked away into a store. They didn't come here to go shopping at all. None of the girls or Makoto seemed to care though.

"Where should we start?" Misaki asked looking around the stores.

"How about that one?" Nobuko suggested pointing at a store across from them.

It was a small formal store. They all shrugged and decided to go for it. Inside they found many dresses that would suit a graduation. The challenge now was to pick one. Misaki pulled a long pink ruffled dress out and held it against her body.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's pretty! You should go try it on," Nobuko told her.

Ito and Makoto nodded agreeing with her. Makoto took out an elegant yet modest dark green dress. It seemed to be the only one in here that wouldn't reveal his secret.

"I'll go with you," Makoto added walking after Misaki.

Ito continued to browse through the other selections with Nobuko. She couldn't find one that wasn't lavished with lace or gems. Nobuko was having a hard time too but in her case she couldn't find a dress that wasn't too long on her.

A woman brushed past her knocking the dress in her hands onto the floor. Without any anger Nobuko bent over and picked it up with a small smile. Ito on the other hand was furious.

"Hey! Apologize!" Ito yelled clenching her fists.

The lady looked back with a frown. She lowered her sunglasses looking at them with a pair of cold eyes muttering, "Why should I?"

"Because you bumped in to her!"

"I don't see why that concerns me," she mumbled pushing her sunglasses back on and moving on.

Ito reached forward and clasped her hand around the woman's thin shoulder demanding an apology. The woman jerked out of Ito's hold crashing violently into the door of a changing stall. She screamed as the lock of the stall door broke and she fell to the ground. The door of the stall hung open widely with a surprised half-naked Makoto standing there.

He only had on his skirt at this point. His back was faced to the outside luckily. Before anyone could get a good look at him Ito pulled the stall door closed accidentally hitting the lady on the floor with it.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" she screamed jumping up and rubbing her head.

"I don't see how that concerns me," Ito replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"HMPH!" she fumed as she stormed out of the store.

Ito slumped down against the wall letting out a sigh of relief. If Makoto had been facing the other direction his secret would have been found out in a flash….

8 days until graduation…..

Feel free to flame and correct me! They make me smile! So review! Oh and this will be updated quickly depending on the reviews because I wanna finish this before vol 14 and see how close I was! There will be a total of 12 chaps!


	3. Day 3

Chap 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own W Juliet

Ding Dong

Ito rushed to open the door, letting Makoto inside. He was dressed as a girl as usual, in a simple skirt and top. Makoto was holding a rather bulky bag in his hands setting it on the wood floor.

"Hello Ito-san," Makoto greeted warmly.

"Hey Mako! You're here early," Ito replied.

"Not really… We have to be over at Misaki's in half an hour…." Makoto responded.

"Yeah… Her slumber party is tonight… What are you going to do Mako? You can't possibly stay over!" Ito asked curiously.  
A playful grin spread across Makoto's face. He paused for a moment before answering, "And why not? A night over with all girls… That sounds rather fun…♥"

Ito blushed deeply smacking Makoto behind the head. He laughed clutching the back of his head in defense.

"I was kidding. You'll see…." Makoto said vaguely.

Ito's brows furrowed. She was about to say something when Ryuya entered the room. He stood directly next to the two of them with his arms folded across his chest. When Ito tried to step around him Ryuya just moved forward with her.

"Nii-chan! What are you doing?" Ito asked trying to push him away.

"There's no way you two can stay alone together anymore. Not after you deceived us for so long…." Ryuya said more to Makoto then Ito.

Makoto smirked not meeting Ryuya's glaring eyes. Ito stepped in between them nervously preventing Ryuya from getting any angrier. Ryuya just held onto Ito's shoulders pulling her a foot away from Makoto.

"Nii-chan! You can't keep me from Mako forever! We have a party to go to together!" Ito told Ryuya.

Ryuya just smiled patting the top of Ito's head like a dog. She swatted away his hands scowling at him. Ito couldn't stand being treated like a girl but even worse she hated to be treated like a small child.

"That's where you're wrong Ito! I'm going to come with you to drop you both off at the party!" Ryuya exclaimed with a grin.

Ito nearly fell to the ground when she heard this. A sweat drop formed above Makoto's head. Ryuya just kept smiling, looking like a small child who just got a new toy from Santa.

"Are you kidding Nii-chan????" Ito asked bewilderedly.

"Nope! I have to take care of my dear little sister," Ryuya laughed silently to himself.

Ito grimaced, not believing how far Ryuya would actually go to keep her and Makoto from being alone. The one thing she would always hate about her older brothers was how over protective they were. When would they ever learn that she could take care of herself? It wasn't like she was some sort of fragile princess that needed a knight by her side to protect her. Well… the only knight she wanted by her side was Makoto, not her brothers. Why couldn't they just get that through their thick heads!

Ryuya linked arms with both Ito and Makoto a wide grin across his face.

"Come on we can't be late!" Ryuya sang as he skipped out with the two of them.

Yuto and Takayoshi just stared. They glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"He's finally lost it…."

People stared at the fully grown man skipping along the road with two teenagers hooked to his arms. Ito and Makoto looked down at their feet hanging onto the last pieces of dignity they had left. Ryuya seemed oblivious to anyone else.

"Nii-chan… People are staring…." Ito muttered.

"WHAT? They're having a look at my little sister?!" Ryuya yelled protectively.

A little too protective for her. He immediately wrapped his arm around Ito's neck shielding her away from any onlooker. Ito struggled in his grasp trying to walk forward. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck muffling a laugh with his other hand. Ryuya and Ito looked very amusing. An idea popped into his head, a sly smile spread across his face.

"Ito-san, Come on this way! Misaki's house is over here!" Makoto called waving her over.

"Huh?"

Ito glanced over at Makoto who stopped by a lamp post. Ryuya's eyes hardened glancing at Makoto. Makoto continued to smile pleasantly ignoring Ryuya. She pulled out of Ryuya's hold and made her way over to Makoto before Ryuya could stop her.

"HEY! I told you guys I was coming with!"

"It's a _girl's _slumber party. It'd be uncomfortable if a _guy_ were to show up…" Makoto smiled coldly.

Before Ryuya could get in a word Makoto dragged Ito away in a hurry. Ito nearly tripped over a rock falling into Makoto's arms. He caught her with strong arms.

"It seems like we do a lot of running away," Makoto laughed in his normal voice.

"Mako you shouldn't talk like that! We're so close you don't want to ruin it-!" Ito started in a concerned voice.

Makoto silenced her with a sweet kiss. Ito's cheeks burned a dark red as his lips remained pressed against hers. From anyone else's point of view it made the two of them look like lesbians now that Ito had grown out her hair.

"Hey isn't that Ito and Makoto?" Nobuko pointed out.

"Huh? Where?" Misaki asked.

Misaki whirled around trying not to drop the bags she held in her arms. She had gone shopping with Nobuko for some last minute supplies before the party started.

"The ones behind the building…. Kissing…." Nobuko added the last part with a shy blush.

"Are you kidding?" Misaki blurted out dropping all her packages onto the floor.

"Wait Misaki! Don't overreact! I'm not sure if that is them…" Nobuko responded as she started to pick up Misaki's packages.

Ito and Makoto half heard Misaki and Nobuko's conversation. The couple darted out of there as quick as they could without looking suspicious before Misaki could approach them. Misaki grabbed Nobuko's arm and ran out of there with her, the bags falling to the floor again.

"Wait! Misaki! The bags! If we leave them we'll have come all the way out here for nothing!" Nobuko cried but Misaki didn't stop.

"We have to beat them to the house! I have to know if it is them or not!" Misaki replied running as fast as she could manage.

Makoto and Ito raced down the road. There was no way they could let Misaki or Nobuko find out that was them. It'd be no challenge to get there first under normal circumstances but now, Misaki and Nobuko had taken the short cut. The other two had to get there quicker the long way so they wouldn't bump into the girls.

"Come on Ito-san!" Makoto yelled as he hopped over a car in the middle of traffic.

"I'm coming!" replied Ito as she dodged another car.

She rapidly followed Makoto through dark alley ways. Makoto jumped onto a trash can climbing up to the roof.

"Come Ito-san! We'll avoid pedestrians this way!" Makoto told her lowering his hand to help her up.

She placed her hand in his letting him pull her up. He held onto her hand guiding her across the rooftops. They jumped from roof to roof, skidding around chimneys all while making their way to Misaki's house. People's eyes were glued on them but they ignored them all.

"Ito-san, hold onto me," Makoto ordered quickly.

Ito wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up bridal style. He leaped off the roof breaking into a run. They arrived at Misaki's house shortly. Makoto set her down on the porch. She glanced down the sidewalk sighing in relief that Nobuko and Misaki were nowhere in sight.

She collapsed in a lawn chair wiping the sweet off her brow trying to regain her composure. Makoto leaned against the wall, not a single drop of sweat on his face.

"Ito? Makoto? How long have you been here?" Misaki asked slightly dumbfounded.

"About half an hour already. Where have you been?" Makoto lied with a straight face.

"Ooh… Then it must have been someone else……"

Makoto and Ito smiled innocently.

7 more days until graduation……

Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Haha! I just hit my older bro with a paper airplane! It landed with a thuck! (he was eating pistachios?)


End file.
